Dusk
by Eula Marie
Summary: She didn't do anything wrong, or break any rules. She was just driving alone one night and got lost. He offered to help her, & she naively accepted. If only she'd known beforehand about the many things he could do. IchiRuki. Lemons - Now Complete -
1. Chapter 1

**Dusk**

Yep, eulamarie here, bringing my dirty mind along with me. There's nothing too bad in this chapter (it's a bit of an intro), but next chapter…yeah. :D I've been a bit down lately, so I felt inclined to write smut (I just went to church today too, I'm so bad…), so if you don't like it, don't read it, seriously. This is just me getting out my frustrations--and it might show *blushes deeply*. Also, not to give away anything, but if you've read and enjoyed my old fic the Color of Blood, you might like this. Again, it's a two shot, so read and enjoy.

Oh yeah, I don't own Bleach.

* * *

The evening was quickly rolling in over the horizon. The sky darkened steadily, but there were still shreds of light from the sun's waning reach that enlightened the earth below

A lone car was being driven on the dusty, and seemingly deserted road. It slowed down more and more, until it finally stopped, and a young woman stepped out of it, extremely frustrated, and spewing expletives into the phone at her ear.

Said woman was very petite, and obviously put together. Not a speck of her form, or a piece of her ensemble was out of place. She wore shiny black heels tied some inches above her ankle, and a fitted black skirt that came just above her knees, with a dark gray sleevless blouse, which tied in a thick bow behind her neck.

When she turned her gaze to the road before her, one was able to see the shocking hue of violet that were her eyes. They narrowed angrily, and she snapped her phone shut, to toss it with an irritated movement back onto the passenger seat of her car.

She leaned on the open driver's door, and groaned, before swearing, and plopping back into her seat, closing the door with her. She stared at her phone, and then at the apparently useless GPS system installed on her dashboard.

She growled, and picked up her phone again. "Stupid piece of crap. That's the last time I take anything mechanical from dad." She pressed the redial button on her phone. "He probably got it at flea market just to save money." She gritted out angrily.

The phone continued to ring, until finally it was picked up. The male voice on the other line was calm as always. "Rukia, are you on your way?" Her father said immediately, although because of the static around, Rukia only heard bits and pieces of his question.

She jumped out of the car again, and walked around randomly to pick up a signal. "DAD!" She said loudly.

"Rukia Kuchiki, why are you _yelling_?" Byakuya asked.

"What?!" She replied, unable to hear a damn thing he said.

Suddenly there was this beeping sound, and Rukia's eyes widened as red letters flashed on her phone.

No signal. No signal. No signal.

And then it went dead.

"Fuck!" She screamed. Her father would have scolded her hours on end for using such coarse language, but crap, she deserved to swear a bit--a lot. She was stuck with barely a quarter tank of gas, no idea where she was, and no one to get in contact with.

Not to mention that her parents were throwing this overly extravagant bash (her mom's idea, certainly not her dad's) to celebrate… something. She didn't even know what the party was for actually. Just that she had been threatened with many hideous punishments by her mother if she did not attend.

But now…it looked like she wouldn't be getting there anytime soon.

Rukia sighed, and walked back over to her car, nearly kicking herself for not putting gas in it this morning.

_Well, I can just stand here…or try and find someone who hopefully can help me_. She thought.

Rukia shuddered at the idea, but knew it was her only option. She got back into her car, and turned on the ignition. Thankfully, the gas light wasn't flashing red just yet, maybe she'd have a few miles before it did.

Her beloved Toyota Prius revved to life, and she stepped on the gas to move the car forward, turning her headlights on low, to conserve as much fuel as she could. Rukia drove her car over the bumps and knicks in the road, squinting her eyes as the dust flew around, clouding her vision.

She growled and slowed down as the surrounding trees shadowed over her, making it difficult to navigate her way through.

Rukia began to feel a bit jittery as the darkness creeped in a tad more. She'd heard many stories about what kind of unpleasant things came out this time of night.

From her environment, it was obvious that she was in the backwoods of Karakura, which was the equivalent of a maze of woods and dirt roads that had never been developed. People didn't come out this way anymore, not even contractors. And yet, hear she was. Driving around like a lost idiot, completely unprotected.

Sure there were animals…but she'd also heard that some _people_ even lived out here. What kind of individual would, she had no idea.

Rukia cursed nervously under her breath, and darted her eyes around in apprehension. She tried to steel her resolve somewhat with a pep talk. "Kuchiki's don't run in fear, Rukia. Snap out of it." She told herself. But being out here was extremely creepy, and there was no telling what kind of person she'd meet, if she met anyone.

As she drove steadily forward, Rukia noticed the outline of some sort of building, like a warehouse maybe. It wasn't all that big, one story perhaps, and there was a single lantern burning lightly outside of it.

Rukia avoided a dip in the road, and drove towards the structure, hoping to god that someone decent was there.

Rukia brought her car to a halt several feet away from the building, close to some really overgrown field of grass, and sat there. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest, and her hand paused on the knob to open her door. She looked up at the building. It was old and abandoned, but somebody had to be here, there was a light on in front.

_What do I do?_

Did she stay in the car and starve and/or freeze to death, or risk some potentially unpleasant encounter to seek some help?

_Well, I was a track star in high school, I can always bolt if someone comes at me with chainsaw_.

That really didn't help her nerves.

Rukia groaned, and waited a minute, before pushing the door open forcefully, and stepping onto the dry ground, looked around carefully.

She gathered her courage and said out loud.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Her voice carried like an echo in the wind. "Hello?" She repeated.

No answer.

The hairs on the nape of her neck stood on end, making her very uneasy. She moved closer to the car, as her large irises traveled back and forth, from here to there.

Suddenly, there was a shift in the air, and she froze. Her hand stayed glued onto the door handle, as she held in a gasp from feeling someone else beside her.

***

His eyes snapped open immediately upon catching the first scent of her presence. He lay still on the cool grass for a minute longer, his calloused hands digging lightly into the dirt.

Dark brown eyes, that were usually a lighter shade at any other time of the day, focused in on the sky that he had been sleeping under. The last traces of sun light disappearing beyond the hills told him what time it was.

Time to feed.

He slowly sat up, reaching for his jacket and shirt, which had been carelessly thrown on the grass not too long before, and looked to his right.

A small car was slowly coming down the dusty path, its headlights revealing the many trees and brush blocking the roac. He watched the car get steadily closer, and his eyes narrowed in a hunter's gaze. With his vision being as exceptional as it was, he didn't even have to squint to see the woman in the driver's seat, obviously agitated.

Not that he needed to see her in the first place. He could have smelled her from a distance.

Setting his lower arm across a raised knee, he watched her come to a stop. She was no doubt lost, and looking for some help at the warehouse that was about forty feet away from him.

He chuckled to himself. She wouldn't be finding any help there. Well, not in that respect anyway.

The woman continued to sit still for another second, before opening the door with a click and stepping outside.

His jaw clenched tightly, and he could feel himself salivate as her presence assaulted every one of his senses.

She was a dark haired, delicious smelling, tiny little, sweet thing.

Just his type.

His head of peculiarly colored orange hair tilted to the side, as he stalked her with his eyes, wondering what could possibly possess someone in their right mind to come out this far from the city.

With so many dangerous creatures lurking around and all.

He continued to watch her discreetly, debating within himself if he should take her or not. She _was_ standing right there, just asking him to do it.

But his companions had already left to go and find some lucky folks they could play with for the evening, so he didn't really _need_ to bother her…

And all of a sudden, he didn't feel like waiting around for a meal anymore. Especially when he had a perfectly prime candidate before him who he could have all to himself, for as long as he pleased.

As the woman's voice rang out clearly in the still night, his instincts kicked in, and his gut tightened in anticipation. The man inhaled the air dabbed with her scent, and growled at the mental image of tasting that.

His tongue trailed hungrily over his teeth, and he smirked almost evilly, already plotting how to turn her misfortune around in his favor…and pleasure.

Quietly, he slowly rose to his feet far away from her, the progressing evening cloaking him in darkness. His gait did nothing to give away his presence as his bare feet trudged lithely trough the wild field of grass.

The woman stiffened, and slowly turned her face to him, bit by bit.

By now, he was already directly next to her, his face intense as he watched her take him in with wide eyes which were a unique shade of purple. Her face was exquisitely beautiful, and racked with various emotions.

Though it was simple enough to find the hidden fear behind her gaze.

He rather enjoyed that--such things added more of a thrill to the chase.

And there _would_ be a chase.

***

Rukia's head turned very slowly to her left towards the large expanse of grass and weeds. She could practically hear the rapid beating of her heart pulsating against her ribcage, upon seeing the tall figure standing about five feet next to her.

She looked into the dark brown eyes focused on her with predatory interest, and gulped lightly. His eyes which were searing into hers, shifted down to her lips and neck where he stared for a second, before looking back up at her.

"Its dangerous to be out here by yourself, at this time of night." He said. She noted how smooth and husky his voice was. The man stepped closer to her, and tilted his head. "Do you know what kind of things can happen to you?" He asked, looking over her again, his stare uncomfortably penetrating.

Rukia stepped away some, and assessed the man quickly. He was standing barefoot on the ground, his clothes in good condition just a bit worn, perhaps from travel. He had on some dark jeans that hung slightly off his hips. She looked up slowly to his chest--which was bare, even with the biting chill of the evening. He had a long sleeved shirt and jacket draped over a shoulder as well.

Put simply, the man was beautiful, statuesque, god-like even given the structure of his body. And being in her situation, it was more than uncalled for to blush, but seeing a half naked guy--even out in the boondocks--would have that effect.

Rukia pursed her lips, but she found it difficult to speak adequately. "I…I…need to use a phone. Would you happen to have one?" She asked with as much strength and calm as she could muster. To be honest, she was scared shitless right now, but Rukia didn't need to make that more obvious.

The man walked slowly over to the hood of her car, his gaze never leaving her once as he continued to do some assessing of his own. He set a hand down, and touched the blue metal of the hood. "There's a phone inside." He said finally.

"May I use it--sir?" She asked.

Rukia was surprised to hear him chuckle darkly, and suddenly, he was directly in front of her. She yelped, and jumped back, barely able to steady herself.

How the shit did he do that?

A cunning smirk formed on his face.

"If that's what you want." he said deeply. Well of course it was, or she wouldn't have asked. And why the hell was he standing so effing close, looking at her that way? It really creeped her out, regardless of how attractive he was, ahem. Damn it…maybe she needed to snatch that pen she'd putn in the coffee holder earlier… (A/N: pens are excellent weapons, fyi)

"Please, call me Ichigo." He added charmingly, extending his arm to her.

He picked up her hand, keeping it in his cement grip, so she couldn't move. He wasn't hurting her, but she couldn't get out of it. Eyes still focused on her, he lowered his lips to the back of her hand and kissed it, his bangs hung in his eyes as he did so.

Rukia had no idea what was going on, but she had an unsettling feeling about it all. Part of her really wanted to get the hell out of there, but she couldn't until she found out whether he would be of help to her.

The man, Ichigo, stood back up, and released her hand. She glared at him, but he'd already turned around, and began walking to the dark building, his jacket covering the posterior of his back.

"Truly, you make this too easy."

Rukia frowned. "Excuse me?" She said, wiping her hand on her skirt.

He paused, and turned his head to look behind himself at her. There was a chilling, and yet sensual feeling to his look. Rukia flushed at seeing his tongue cross briefly across his lips, before he grinned.

"Do you want that phone, or not?"

Rukia clenched her small fists, and stared at him. "Yes, but how do I know that you're not some psychotic killer, trying to lure me in?"

He chuckled again. "Murder is overrated, and a waste. Besides, there are plenty of other things one could do that are far more pleasurable." His grin faded, and his expression grew serious again. He spoke to her in a different voice, one that was commanding and firm.

"The warehouse. Now."

Ichigo turned around again, and began walking to the building nonchalantly, before she could curse him to the ground for speaking to her that way. Rukia stood there fuming as he opened the door with a loud creak of the old wood. He stood in the distance waiting.

She shifted uncomfortably on her aching feet, arguing with herself on what to do.

"Do I need to say it again?" He asked her smugly.

Rukia swore under her breath, and then sighed. "Ah, fuck it." She had to use the damn phone eventually. Rukia would just have to club him with something if it came down to that. Muttering angrily, she grabbed her keys, phone, and locked her car.

She breathed in and out, before walking quickly over to the warehouse, frowning at how his gaze was glued onto her body like no tomorrow. I mean, shit. Yeah she did look good, but he stared as though he wanted to eat her alive.

"I hope you don't try anything," She said with a sneer once she was in front of him. "I know how to defend myself."

His muscled arm that was keeping the edge of the door open, rippled when he leaned down. "Do you?" He asked simply.

She swallowed, and wrenched her eyes away from his. "Just show me the damn phone already."

He extended his hand into the place to usher her in, and she slowly walked through the door. There wasn't any light inside, but for the illumination the stars provided. Several windows in the warehouse allowed a bit of starlight in, but that was the barest minimum.

The heavy door behind her closed loudly, and Rukia jumped, spinning around.

When she turned, his immaculate chest was positioned in front of her, and he laughed. "Afraid of something, human?"

Human? Who did he think he was? "Are you trying to scare me?" she asked evenly, a non-joking expression on her face.

"Is it working?" he said dangerously in her ear, already having moved behind her, before she could even see it.

Rukia gasped, and snapped her head over to him, more uncomfortable as the seconds trickled on. Something wasn't right here.

"Enough of this. Just give me what I've asked for!"

The man went over to a wall and leaned on it. "I will." He said simply, jerking his thumb to a room behind him. "Phone is on the counter in the kitchen. There's a light switch somewhere by the refrigerator.

_Somewhere? Does he not use light or something_? Well, from the look of the place, he obviously didn't.

Rukia straightened her posture, and stalked past him, the consecutive click of her heels trailed across the floor.

"There's just one thing…" he added as she walked past him. "…It doesn't work."

Rukia's eyes widened and she came to an abrupt halt, her blood boiling. "Are you fucking kidding me?!" She yelled at him. "Is this some kind of sick joke? What the hell are you trying to pull?"

He merely chuckled at her insults, and turned completely to her, his shirt and jacket discarded on the floor. Ichigo walked towards her and she took a step backwards. Looks like she'd need that pen after all…

He continued to approach her, and Rukia could see the unnatural gleam in his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing? Get--"

One of his hands came up to gently cover her mouth. "Its too late for that."

Rukia was starting to panic now, fueled by the fact that she couldn't move an inch. It was like his gaze was somehow keeping her nailed in place.

"You should have gotten into your car and driven away, like a smart human would have done." He said, leaning down to her and breathing in her scent.

"Then again, I may have chased you down anyway." Ichigo's hand dropped from her mouth, and went to the back of her head, bring her closer to him. She was so wrought with fear, that her legs started shaking, and her breathing came out in huffs.

"You shouldn't have such an expression," he whispered. "It only stirs my lust." He pressed his nose to her neck, and groaned loudly, needily.

His groan turned to an animalistic growl, and his tongue traced her pale skin, as he tightened his hold in her hair.

"And I intend to the sate that lust…thoroughly." She twitched and tried to move again, but he kept her still, smiling into her skin. Ichigo pressed soft kisses along her neck, and shushed her. "Do not worry, I assure you that you'll enjoy it as much as I."

Before Rukia could try to escape, or even take another breath, she felt the most excruciating pain in the side of neck. Her veins screamed in protest, as did she. Her hands came up to his broad shoulders, but she could not get a grip on them.

And as soon as he'd latched onto her, he'd just as quickly let her go. Rukia backed away clumsily, and she stumbled, grasping for anything to steady herself with. She grabbed onto a lamp stand, and breathed out heavily.

"Y-you b-bastard…" she whispered, squinting her eyes shut. She felt so damn weak, and…

Hot. So unbearably hot. It masked the pain from the wound on her neck, and she felt like she was on fire.

Rukia looked up slowly to the creature in front of her, and her heart almost skipped a beat. He stood in front of her with part of his mouth turned up in a half smirk.

Taking a few steps to her, he dodged her flailing arms, and reached around to undo the bow of her shirt that was tied around her neck. The cloth slipped downwards, and she scurried back more, hardly able to hold her shirt up and cover her breasts.

She kept running into crap, as she tried to get away from him, but her balance was lost, and her vision blurry.

He chuckled. "Hot enough yet?"

The aspect of him mocking her was bad enough, but the worst part was when her eyes began to refocus, and she saw the streams of blood running down his lips, jaw, down his throat, and trickling down his bare chest.

Rukia moved along a wall, and gaped at him as she put a hand to her neck, feeling the warm liquid running down her skin. She was horrified… yet still so hot. Burning. She felt sweat all along her face, and body, as well as a throbbing sensation that coursed its way through her entire body.

She thought it would be another wave of pain--but it wasn't. Her knees bent as she sank to the hardwood floors, grasping her lower abdomen.

And then she threw her head back in intense scream…although it was more like a very loud, very strong moan, that she had no control over whatsoever.

"Ahh...!"

Rukia promptly snapped her mouth shut afterwards, and covered it with a hand.

_Where the hell did that come from?_

She looked through her hair up at her captor, who was staring at her darkly. Rukia stood up weakly, staying along the wall, groping for a doorhandle.

"W-hat did you, _ah_, do t-to me…?" she asked hoarsely, trying to subdue the intense sensations she was having.

His head turned to watch every pathetic attempt she made at escaping. He then wiped his lips with a finger, and licked her blood from it before answering.

"Nothing. Yet."

* * *

I am a pervert. Oh well. Reviews are appreciated -- eulamarie --


	2. Chapter 2

**Dusk -- Part II**

Here we go. Final part. Warning for lemon, and graphic-ness, whatever.

But first, I hate to even have to say this. Again, people, if you're not into this, or any of the other material I present in my other stories, don't read it. And** do not** flame me, because that just shows how not bright you are for reviewing something you supposedly don't like. Reviews = support, so what are you doing again? If you'd prefer to not have your nosebleed in some way, shape, or form, go read a sweet, nice little fic elsewhere, there are plenty. This message goes out to every single one of the idiotic hater/flamers who have pestered me over the past week with their stupidity. Seriously people, get a life. Why even read the entire thing, just leave. This refers to all 4 of 5 of my stories that have been flamed, -- especially the new stories. I don't give a shit if you don't like what I write. I'm still posting, so grow up.

Ugh…sorry folks. I just had to vent. I've had it up to my temple with this crap, but here I am, posting the next chapter anyway, through my anger and irritation. I hope you guys like it, and there's more info at the bottom.

Onto the smut…

* * *

Ichigo licked his lips slowly, tasting the potent richness of her blood.

As he walked towards her, his desire brewed furiously within him, even as she tried to escape. He watched her in the darkness, following everything she did, taking it all in.

He especially watched her face, enjoying seeing her try and suppress the feelings he knew were coursing throughout her body.

Ichigo began to approach her, and she stepped back in retreat, breathing heavily. She seemed to notice something to her right, and he already knew what she was looking at. There was a creaky old door past the main storage area off to the side, and it wasn't locked either.

He smiled in the darkness, and stopped walking. She looked between him and the door, her incredible eyes debating if she could make it or not…

She couldn't.

But humans, you know. They try anyway.

Her feet trailed swiftly over the dusty wood, knocking over a table as she limped on her way over to the door. The scent of her wound was clear to him in the air, and it would have told him immediately where she was.

The scent got a bit further as she came within a few feet of the exit. Her hands extended out to it, as he stood there watching her.

His easy expression turned to one of need, and then excitement, as he turned fully to her, and bent into a slight crouch.

In the next second, he was jumping off the ground, and across one of the long tables in the center of the room. He slid off of it, to land beside her, and then pass her up, to place himself directly in front of the door before she took two more steps. All in the blink of an eye.

She froze mid stride, and her eyes widened at seeing him there.

Impossible.

He read that word right off her face. Ichigo chuckled, and reached out with his hands to grab her shoulders. She gasped as he turned around with her in hand, to press her body against the door and himself in front.

He had her pinned, and she knew it. Her face turned up in an expression of aching and heat from another spasm. Ichigo felt the lovely warmth from her body, especially from the lower regions.

He set his forehead against hers. "You can't run."

Ichigo emphasized this by thrusting his pelvis into her own, hearing her stifle a moan. He bent to her neck, and licked the skin around her wound before pressing his lips to the area, and sucking there.

She hissed, and attempted to push him away, which only made him latch on harder. Ichigo reveled in the taste of her blood again, groaning in pleasure, his throbbing erection ground further into her.

She yelped, and shook her head. "N-no."

Ichigo released her neck, and lifted her hands above her head to hold with one of his. She looked at him with loathing, which still managed to arouse him. He pulled her shirt down and off, by ripping the silk, and letting it fall to the ground in tatters.

He reached around to her back and unclasped her bra, it fell lightly to the ground as well. He spread her legs a bit with his knee, and rubbed her inner thigh. Ichigo palmed a breast, fingered the nipple which hardened readily to his touch, and he traced the rosy bud with his tongue.

He looked into her eyes. "Yes."

Ichigo took her breast into his mouth it sucked it hard, eliciting a moan from the woman, as he pleasured her, biting slightly on the nipple.

She fidgeted in his arms, the movement of her thighs against his making him harder. He let go of her breast, growling from the aching of his cock, and took the other breast into his mouth, sucking just as hard, until she was pleading with him to stop.

Ichigo pulled back and looked at her body and then at her face, which was flushed in the moonlight. She barely had a handle on her breath, and he watched at her intensely as he snatched her skirt down off her hips and body, ripping the zipper in back.

She bit her lip, and stared back at him stubbornly, daring him to do his worst.

He smiled, and hooked two fingers inside of her lacy black panties, to edge them inside to her wet center. She looked away from him, and bit her lip harder, as he teased her core with his fingers trialing in and out.

She was biting back a sound from her throat, and he turned her face back to him, pressing inside of her harder, knowing she wanted to cry out. Ichigo pulled his soaked fingers out of her underwear and licked them slowly, keeping her head still so she watched him do it.

He then released her hands, and picked her up unawares by the waist to string her over his shoulder.

She kicked her legs vigorously when he did this, and he lifted his opposite arm that was not holding her, to smack her ass lightly once to make her stop. Ichigo walked back across the warehouse, and into a room across from the kitchen which was pitch black, but for the moonlight that shone through a small curtained window. He closed the door with a foot, and walked over to the double mattress on the floor.

He could see with ease in here though, so it was rather simple to lower her from his shoulder, and set her with a plop on the soft mattress. She looked around squinting in the dark, and he chuckled.

"You can run now, if you like." He said to her. "I don't mind a bit more foreplay."

The woman growled, and reached around to stand up.

"Who are you?" she asked lowly.

"I told you already." he replied, unzipping his jeans. She walked around a bit, holding her hand out in front of her face. Ichigo pushed his pants off and stepped out of them, he didn't wear underwear, so he stood completey naked in the room.

She froze at hearing the rustle of clothing and he walked over to her. He pulled her by the waist and moved his hands all over her upper body. Ichigo reached up to her face, and brought her lips to him, kissing them hard. One hand traveled to the small of her back, stroking her skin there, and coaxing her to open her lips to him.

She didn't want to at first, but as he continued to kiss her fiercely, brushing his skilled lips over hers, he found an opening, and dove his tongue in to taste the warm confines of her mouth.

His erection was throbbing with the need to be inside of her, and his thirst drove him to pull back, and pick her up, setting her on the bed.

She shivered on the mattress, and he stepped on it as well, placing his knees between her thighs to keep them apart.

Her underwear stretched with the position, and he simply ripped them off, catching that she coiled again in another spasm, and tilted her head back, mouth partly open. Ichigo slipped her shoes of each foot and tossed them aside, running his hands along her inner thighs. He lowered his head, and traced his tongue along a thigh and up to her core, briefly running it in and out of it languidly, making her squirm and moan, her sweet fluids flowing over his tongue.

He groaned and pulled himself up to hover over her, licking from the middle of her breasts up to the uninjured side of her neck . Ichigo shifted along her body, his cock rubbing up against her center in quick motions.

She moved under him, and reached out for something to grab, but he took her hands back swiftly, and set them on either side of her head. Ichigo ground into her pelvis again, and she panted trying to fight the pleasure. He lowered his head, and stared into her face, his lips coursing over his fangs.

"I though you'd have more fight in you, human. You seem feisty enough." he said, biting on her lip. He then lapped up the blood that dribbled down her chin, spreading her legs further.

She snapped at him with her teeth, and he chuckled.

"Monster."

"And humans are not?"

She didn't answer him, and he paused for a second. Then he lifted her by her arms suddenly, and sat back on his haunches, to pull her up to her knees. Ichigo turned her around, and pulled her onto his lap, spreading his knees, so that her soaking clit was set on his hard shaft, which he pushed back and forth between her folds.

Ichigo held her waist tightly, and pressed his lips into her shoulder blade, continuously thrusting. She moaned, and dug her nails into his thighs.

He nipped on her ear. "Are you saying you don't enjoy this?" He asked gruffly, moving faster, and dipping a hand between her to stroke her sensitive clit, making her scream out, her dark locks brushing against his chest as she writhed on top of him.

He was starting to feel the graze of her nails deep into his skin, but it didn't bother him, and he continued on unfazed. "Answer me." He said huskily thrusting without ceasing, his pre cum coating the tip of his penis, and he wanted desperately to grind so hard into her until she couldn't take him anymore.

The woman in his grasp let out a breath, and replied. "You've d-done something to m-me." She stuttered, tightening on him.

"The bite is supposed to be pleasurable, it makes it easier for us to feed." He replied, picking her up, and turning her around so she was facing him.

"You just happened to be in my sight…and too delicious to pass up.".

She huffed out a breath heavily. "I won't let you have your way then." She gritted back, and rose from his lap, then coming down to grind into his cock, making him groan in pleasure. He grabbed her hair, and pulled her close to his face.

"You think that you can keep pace with me, human?"

She didn't pause in response. "Yes, I _do_."

Ichigo inhaled her scent again, and smirked dangerously, fondling her breasts. He pinched a nipple, and she gasped, moving herself against him in retaliation. He had to admit, she was rather good at that.

He willed himself not to come right then, as she squeezed him between her folds, and he finally pressed her back on the mattress, keeping her legs open for him to enter. She clenched the fibers of the mattress, and he rubbed his tip over her entrance.

"So you have some backbone…" he said darkly. "…I like that."

With that, he entered her completey, not sparing her the slightest comfort. Her back arched, and she moaned loudly, wonderfully, at the extension his length inside of her.

Ichigo stayed sheathed in her for a moment, getting a good grip on her waist, before lifting her legs onto either shoulder, and picking up his thrusting motions, exiting some, only to enter her again. He pushed fiercely into her core, bringing several colorful phrases from her lips.

Ichigo growled loudly at the pleasure of feeling her warm center, and he pushed into her until she screamed out in ecstasy.

He watched the expression on her face change, and could feel the convulsing of her stomach egging her onto her release. But that wasn't enough. He wanted her to come so hard on this mattress she'd never forget what he'd done to her.

Ichigo leaned down, pressing his lips into hers, and she'd didn't refuse him as quickly this time. If anything she fought back against his lips with her own, and shoved her sweet tongue past his lips, taking a breath of surprise at feeling his sharpened teeth.

Ichigo tilted his head, and proceeded to ravish her mouth, moving a hand to her back, as he thrust harder, her legs now wrapped around his back. She wasn't easy on the raking of her fingers over his back either, but he didn't mind, in fact he loved it.

Her body glistened with beads of sweat as he exposed her neck, staring at it tenderly before suddenly biting into her deeply, making her cry out--which was just about the softest things to his ears. He felt the flow of her life and essence into him, and it made him crazy to drink something so exquisite.

She arched into him, digging more into his back. Ichigo savored her taste, but in the back of his mind, he knew he was approaching the line he wasn't to cross. He took another deep gulp from her and pulled back reluctantly, looking into her eyes which were lidded but still alert. Her blood dripped down from his lip and onto her chest in drops.

The sensation of both was extremely euphoric for him, and he was determined to reciprocate the feeling. Ichigo grabbed her knees from underneath, and lifted them up with each hand, as he exercised his thigh muscles to pummel deeply into her at a rapid pace, enjoying the contractions of her sex around him, squeezing him to the brink of release.

"A-ahh." She moaned, as he continued grinding into her, his breaths deep and labored. Her body shook violently with the force of her orgasm, once it hit her and he grit his teeth, as she gave all of herself to him. Her come poured down his shaft warmly, bringing him so close.

What he did not expect though, was for her to lift herself up afterwards, and shake out of his grasp. He held her arms still, growling that she was interrupting, but she managed to sit up anyway, hissing at the pain in her neck. She set her hands on his chest, pushing him back with her waning strength.

He narrowed his eyes, but then pulled her up fully into his lap so her breasts were at eye level, and he was still filling her. Ichigo fell backwards onto the bed, as she straddled him, hands on his chest muscles. Ichigo lifted her head to him, and he shifted in her, making sure he was as fully sheathed inside her as he could be.

She reached up with her small hands, and groped for his face, going up to his hair, and pulling it. He could tell she was tired from his taking of her blood, but she was not backing down in any way. Then her body began to move around him, slowly at first, but then steadily at a faster rate.

He grunted, and hardened even more, as she was arousing him beyond comparison, shifting that way on his cock. She lifted herself upwards agonizingly slow on his length, stroking it as she went, and then filled herself with him again when she slammed down on his shaft, making him jerk slightly and groan in immense pleasure.

She continued to grind faster, and he reached up to pull her face to his in a rough kiss. She gripped his head painfully, but did indeed kiss him back. He thrust his hips upwards, losing his breath at how damn wet and snug of a fit she was with him. Ichigo moaned like he had never before when she rode him, relentless in her own right, biting down on his nipple, and clawing across the pectorals of his chest.

And eventual he broke, she didn't stop until he did. Ichigo grabbed her waist tightly, and pushed into her, as she rode him to climax. He groaned and exploded his release hard and fast, with her milking him for every last drop. She orgasmed again as well, coming as strongly as he.

She released his hair, and lifted off of him, to slip down onto his chest, heaved in and out. Ichigo calmed his breaths and set her small body beside him on the mattress.

An although Ichigo was pleased beyond words, he was also shocked at the woman beside him who laying still, but not sleep yet. She turned to him in the dark, and looked in his direction.

He didn't know what to say about her. She was…something else.

That really lacked in an adequate description of her, but he could no other find words to explain it as was in his mind. Ichigo turned to his side and stared at her intensely. They both lay still for a few minutes not saying a word to the other, but both were trying to figure out what just happened between them--having gone from being complete strangers prior to this, and now…not so much.

Ichigo lifted a hand and reached over to her chest, tracing his fingers upwards, and to the left side, feeling the pulsation of her slower heart beat, that thumped loudly to him underneath her skin.

He kept his fingers there for a few minutes, and she parted her lips to speak, but he stilled her lips. If she began to speak with him civilly even the most simple of words, aside of their mindless erotic activities, there was no telling what that would lead to...

Ichigo leaned over to her, tracing her lips softly. "Sleep." He said, closing her eyelids. And of course, he would wake her soon enough to continue their escapade… but for now, she'd sleep, and he would watch.

***

Rukia stepped out of the room about an hour before dawn, making sure to be quiet, as she made her way across the cold floors.

Her body ached with every step, which brought memories of her night here rushing back from the crevices of her brain that she'd stuffed them into the minute she woke up.

Right now, all she could focus on was getting home and facing the wrath/panic of her parents, and then she would try and piece this together…later, when she could think.

She quietly made her way to the front door, and paused there, her shoes in hand. The clothes she wore were new ones left on the mattress this morning, as her others were laying in a shredded heap in her hands.

Rukia went to the door…and paused. She didn't know why she turned around. Maybe she just knew he was there watching her, or because she wanted an explanation for all of this. Whatever the reason, she turned around to face him, Ichigo, who was now sitting in old arm chair scrutinizing her, obviously not pleased about something.

She held her things closer and looked back at him, the silence in the atmosphere was a mixture of lingering heat, confusion, agitation, and plenty else.

Ichigo set a hand on the armrest, and asked her quietly, almost softly, "What is your name?"

Now if she'd been a normal person--one who'd gone though such an unusual, frightening, incomprehensible, sensual, brain wrecking, situation as she had last night with the creature before her--she would have bolted and got the fuck out of there, not stayed_ exactly_ where she was, let alone tell him her name. But she did.

"Rukia." She said simply, he voice a bit hoarse.

"Rukia." He repeated her name quietly. Ichigo stood up and looked into her eyes, their stances several feet away from each other. He dug into his pocket, and tossed her car keys to her, before turning to walk away.

"There's gas in your car, and instructions on how to get to the city on the windshield." He paused, and ran a hand through his orange hair, turning back to her. "Don't….don't forget this…Rukia." He said, before continuing to walk down the way, and pull up a latch door from somewhere on the ground. He opened it wide, and began to descend down the steps underground.

Ichigo looked back up at her once, before disappearing under the floorboards, closing the door with a creak shut.

Rukia held her keys tightly, and turned to the front door, pushing it open, and closing once she was outside. She stepped out into the cool hours of the wee morning, and caught a glimpse of sunlight over the horizon, as she walked to her car.

She gently took the paper with instructions on it from the front windshield, and got into her car. She tossed her things in backseats, and sat behind the wheel, thinking. So many things were going through her head, but she'd have to sort them all out at another time. For now, she'd keep this a secret, even from her own thoughts.

Rukia started her car and made a U-turn, holding onto the concise directions for the shorter way to get back to the city in her left hand. As Rukia drove further away from the warehouse, she glanced up in the rearview mirror occasionally, not knowing exactly what she was expecting to see.

Shaking her head, she focused on following the instructions, and made quick progress. She began to see more life in the environment, clearer roads, more buildings and people.

As she drove onwards, her violet eyes caught a glimpse of something on the matted floor of the passenger's seat.

She did a double take, and cautiously reached over with her right hand to pick up the beautiful flower very delicately. As the sun continued to rise brightly, she held the gorgeous, vibrant, red rose to her nostrils, inhaling the fresh scent, and turning it over in her fingers.

Rukia set the rose onto her lap gently, a slight smile on her lips.

* * *

Mm, voila. As for if I will continue it, here's the thing. I left it kinda open, because my friend and I were discussing that I could make this into like a short series of two-shots, were they have random encounters with each other again when they least expect it, lots of smut and lemons, etc. Same subject manner, maybe like three more, not over that. I have the next potential two-shot already planned out, but idk if I'll do it. I have other stuff to write. So maybe, tell me what you think. It'll be periodic, and a new story each time if I go with it.

Anyway, yeah. Hope you guys like this, it was an experience to pen, lol. So yeah, remember to check out my profile for updates/news on all my stories, and check out my other fics if you haven't already, ok bye. Thanks.

-- eulamarie --


End file.
